Many people currently use several computers in the execution of their job duties. For example, an individual may have one computer located at work, another computer located in an office at home, and yet another computer which is portable to use when the individual is neither at work nor at home. The quickly changing technology in the computer area constantly requires consumers to upgrade their computer systems to meet their demands. This means that the individual must separately upgrade the software and hardware on each of the office computer, the home computer and the portable computer. To upgrade all three computers requires three separate software licenses and hardware items which are costly.
Communications software for personal computers, such as pcAnywhere obtainable from Symantec Corporation are currently available. These communication software packages permit an individual to control a first computer from a second computer over phone lines.
Large communication networks are currently in use for providing cable television and telephone services to remote locations, such as homes, offices and hotel rooms. In addition, another large network known as the "internet" is being used to permit remote computers to communicate with each other. Cable television companies have recently been interfacing the cable television networks to the telephone and internet networks to provide access to all three networks through the cable television connection provided in a large number of homes.
The companies are working to bring simpler and lower cost internet access to hundreds of millions of households by combining low cost cable television desk top controls with the phone system and a keyboard. This combination of elements and new products will allow users to access the internet and perform interactive tasks such as: a) e-mail; b) database searches; and c) interactive games and advertising.
Time share computer systems have been used for many years. With conventional time share systems, individuals could connect to a central computer from a so-called "dumb" terminal and purchase time on a shared computer system. The dumb terminal communicated with the shared computer system via either phone line or hard wire remote terminal lines. The time share systems have largely been replaced by a personal computer, or a local area network (LAN) system which connects a large number of personal computers together so that resources can be shared.
However, these new systems and networks do not address the problems facing computer users which are: 1) fast obsolescence of personal computer models and operating systems; 2) increasing demand for more memory and speed; 3) constant upgrades of software programs; and 4) need for computer portability by more and more people. It is to such an improved split personal computer system that the present invention is directed. The system of the present invention can be implemented by utilizing a programming language called JAVA, which was developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc. The JAVA language is ideally suited to allow communication between the Graphical User Interface (GUI) requirements of a local portion of the split personal computer system and the remote portion of the split personal computer system. The remote portion of the split personal computer system can operate C++ language application programs.